A Chance to See the Stars
by Shika and Stormfur's Sweetie
Summary: [POSTPONED] Jocelyn in a young kittypet who has previously fallen for a ThunderClan warrior, Adderclaw. Now she faces a decsion: she's going to leave her twolegs for him. Along with her brother, Shotzy, they set out to join ThunderClan. Rated for safety.
1. Prolouge

Kittypets:

Jocelyn (Joce to close ones)- very light tan-ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Gabrielle (Belle to close ones)- small dark brown tabby with white paws

Shotzy (Sweetheart in German)- handsome white tom with sweet green eyes

Pumpkin (mentioned but not seen)- black she-cat with orange-amber eyes

**Prolouge**

A small light-gingery she-cat gazed over her silver fence that kept her closely incaged to her twoleg home she stayed in. Her clear blue eyes were sad and full as she kept her stare fixed the the twoleg nest beside her's.

"Shotzy," she breathed and a white tom slipped across the fence to meet her. His green eyes swam with care and fierce protection. "Brother, it _hurts _to stay here. I can't stand it, being enclosed in this small area. I really love him."

The white tom was hesitant for a second. "You love him... I understand, but, Joce, it's dangerous in the forest," he protested gently. His eyes glowed more brightly in the burning moonlight. He looked across the small stretch of green grass and then out into the open fields where the Clan cats lived. His sister was in love with a cat by the name of Adderclaw. And by the sound of it, he loved her back just as much. But if she wanted to be with him, she'd have to leave her twoleg owners and her brother.

"I know, Shotzy, I know," Jocelyn breathed. "It's sometimes a terrible place. In those times, he'll protect me. But, believe me, it's beautiful out there. Gazing at the stars from the cool grass on a greenleaf day..."

"Greenleaf?" asked Shotzy, puzzled.

"Summer for us," answered Jocelyn, her young blue eyes bright with the future that lay ahead for her. "And he tells me of warrior anscestors... cats with stars in their pelt. They guide their Clans. Don't you see, Shotzy, sometimes _I _can see cats with stars in their fur." Passion swelled around her; it was overwhelming for such a young cat. Her eyes suddenly fell. "But ever since our twolegs but this fence around our yard... I cannot get out to see him as quickly."

Shotzy paused, his ears pricking with alert. A small tabby she-cat pulled herself out of a hole in the ground. She had tiny white paws and a solemn expression.

"Shotzy, Joce," she purred but then the sweet sound ceased as she saw the grave look on the siblings' faces. "What's wrong?" Suddenly her fur bristled and the air around her turned hazy. "Jocelyn, are you thinking about leaving to see Adderpaw?"

"His name is Adderclaw now," murmured Jocelyn as she twisted a paw around a loose leaf of a bush. "Anyways, why do you care? You love Pumpkin and you get to see him all the time. _I _don't get to see Addersar whenever I want to. He's busy and I'm locked up. If I joined him then I'd be free to do whatever I wanted. We'd be together."

"Gabrielle, Belle..." Shotzy whispered as he shook his head. "I would take Jocelyn to Thunder... erm, Clan?" When Jocelyn nodded fiercly, Shotzy continued. "Maybe I would even stay there for awhile, if not longer. I trust my sister. You don't."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes. "Do what you like," she spat. She turned and walked a couple paces over to the fence before turning around. "Once you're gone, there's no turning back. Shotzy, I trust you know what happened to your mother and my father. They thought they were so great. they thought they were invincible. They left one night and then the twolegs shooed them away. What happened next? They were by the Thunderpath, dead!"

Jocelyn cringed and leaned in close to Shotzy but shotzy narrowed his eyes at Gabrielle until the little tabby disappeared with a look of disgust.

"Joce, that won't happen to us," mewed Shotzy. "Belle's just upset because of her father's death. She really misses him."

"I'm fine," snapped Jocelyn as she retreated from Shotzy's covering. She gave her crest a few quick licks. Then her fur lay flat and she spoke softer. "C'mon, Shotzy. It'll be fun. An adventure... like the stories that old cat used to come in our fence and tell us until he stopped coming. Wait, what was his name?"

"Falconbeak." Shotzy nodded authoritivly. Jocelyn smiled, her heart pounding. He was going to come! "Alright, Joce. I'll go. We leave in the morning." He puffed his chest out and Jocelyn gave a _mrrrow_ of amusement. Her brother!

"Race you inside, Slowzy," shouted Jocelyn as she shot off quick as a bullet into the twoleg home where she would spend her last night.

**thanks to shallowstar i have officially fixed an error. ) thanks so much- pumpkin is now a girl!**


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader: _Amberstar_- white tom with unusual amber markings

Deputy:_ Shootingflame_- orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: _Dawnpetal_- old pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Softpaw

Warriors:

_Redscar_- red tortoiseshell tom

_Ravinefur­- _long-furred dark brown she-cat

_Snowflower_- pretty black-and-white she-cat

_Silverlake_- silver tom with blue eyes

_Ebonyclaw_- black tom with green eyes

_Darkspots_- gray tom with unusual black spots

_Larkwing_- red tortoiseshell tom

_Falcontail_- muscular brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Adderclaw_- unusual tabby-spotted tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

_Fallenpaw_- black she-cat with green eyes

_Softpaw_- short-furred white she-cat with pale green eyes

_Tansypaw_- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws

_Eaglepaw_- dark brown tabby tom

Queens:

_Gingerfur_- light ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes

_Puddlenose_- pale gray she-cat

Elders:

_Paleshine_- pale brown tom with shining green eyes

_Whitepelt_- white tom with green eyes

_Basilfur_- old pale gray she-cat; oldest cat in ThunderClan, former medicine cat

**Kittypets:**

_Jocelyn_- very pretty light sandy-tan she-cat with white paws and clear blue eyes

_Shotzy (Sweetheart in German)-_ muscular white tom with calm green eyes

_Gabrielle_- prickly small tabby she-cat with white paws

_Pumpkin_- black she-cat with amber eyes

** main character, secondary character**

* * *

So these are the cats so far. Umm, yeah, no other Clans at the moment but this story doesn't really focus on any of them... yet. I'll add some cats later for our other beloved Clans. Anyways, don't ask about the name Shotzy. I don't even know if that's how you spell it, but it's my cousin's dog's name and I adore it. It means 'Sweetheart' in German. Jocelyn is a name I really like; I think I'll keep it her name until I think of a good warrior name for the end of the book. Or maybe not. Suggestions? I'm open. Bare with me here- some of you are probably wondering what happened to Amber Tears and then the sequel I promised. Well, I'm definatly going to finish the first book! Don't worrying; I'm finishing chapter 9 now. The sequel might have to wait until I get some more reviewers that'll read my story. sigh I used to only read and not review or write for FF but then was encouraged to after some of my reviews I started to do. So I did. I hope you are pleased with my stories so far. I'll keep writing as long as you want me too!

Yours truly,

_Stormfur's Sweetie_


	3. SuperSpecial Author's Note

**SUPER SPECIAL... Author's Note!!**

Kay, with help of my friends, I've decided to post-pone _this_ story until I manage to finish at least two of my others. (and occasionally add to this one) Until then, please excuse this story from your mind. I appriciate it if you reviewed, and I promise I'll try to please you later on.

With all due respect,

_Stormfur's Sweetie_

(Tehe, I think that was... erm. Lemony Snicket?)


	4. Chapter One: New Home, New Hope

**Chapter One:**** New Home, New Hopes**

Whistling birds and the soft groan of the wind shattered the silence in Jocelyn's and Shotzy's Twoleg home. They both slept curled together in an overly large round red bed with fluffy white material on the inside. Beside their bed were three small dishes. The sky blue one was Jocelyn, decorated with silver shooting stars and a sliver of the moon. The soft lighter green bowl was Shotzy's. It had little clovers in darker green scattered across it in all different shapes and sizes. The middle bowl, though, was big and silver and carried water instead of the hard pellets the others carried.

Strewn across the soft pelted floor were random toys; an occasional oddly colored pink or green mouse would appear here and there along with lone rattling balls or soft cushions stuffed with catnip. Clumps of soft ginger fur scattered the floors as well along with clumps of Shotzy's snow-white pelt.

But the soft Twoleg home... it was not where one cat wanted to be. Jocelyn prefered the outdoors over her Twoleg home any day. But what she prefered most was the cat outside of her home. He was a handsome brown-spotted tabby; an unusual pelt. His eyes were piercing green unlike her brother, Shotzy's, who were calm and relaxed. Adderclaw was his name. It used to be Adderpaw but he had been made a warrior, so Jocelyn was told. She wanted to be a warrior too, just like Adderclaw had explained. She was prepared to leave her useless life and trade it for an amazing experiance. Why have a life if you won't take risks? Jocelyn was ready for any risk thrown at her. She wanted to be with Adderclaw and she wanted to be outdoors. All of it was tempting and now she would experiance. Shotzy and her had stayed up all night discussing their plans. When they yowled at the door, their Twolegs would let them out for the morning. They would wait quietly under a bush and then say good-bye to Pumpkin and Gabrielle. Jocelyn couldn't believe that Shotzy was leaving Pumpkin for her. There was a small feeling, though, deep inside Jocelyn that told her Shotzy didn't care as much for Pumpkin as he could have.

There was a prod at the light ginger cat's side and Jocelyn looked up to meet the placid gaze of her brother. He nodded to the door and back. Jocelyn knew he wanted to leave soon; she didn't know his true intention for wanting to leave so bad with her. All the same, she shrugged it off because she didn't want to loose her brother's support.

"Come on, dogfood," purred Shotzy as he arched his back in a way only he could. It showed developing muscuals from when he and Jocelyn practiced moves that Adderclaw taught her in their Twoleg garden.

Jocelyn purred back and stretched as well before butting her head into his shoulder. "Show-off!" she teased as Shotzy shot off after her. Together they bumped into their whiny Twoleg kit and she started wailing on the floor. An older female Twoleg sprang over and clumsily open the door to shoo Jocelyn and Shotzy outside. With pleasure the two scurried out of the house, snickering when the door was slammed shut slightly. The female Twoleg was never too hard on them.

"So..." breathed Jocelyn, inhaling the uncomparable outside scent. Mouse and sparrowed flooded her glands and she felt alive and alert. Blinking her brilliant blue eyes, without a word she set off under the fence without even hiding. Shotzy followed close behind to make sure he wasn't left.

For a little while Jocelyn and Shotzy walked slowly, taking their time to explore and plot every mark in their heads. The small stream that trickled from behind a crook in a large rock... a huge tree nearly three times bigger than the biggest tree in the whole Twolegplace... even things as small as a Twoleg-made thing that had a wood stick and an bright-orange ribbon fluttering in the breeze, tied to the top.

"This way," directed Shotzy as he flashed a pair of actue claws across a fallen log. Jocelyn nodded and nosed around the log instead of jumping over it. The cool breeze carried scents of strange cats and the ginger former-kittypet picked out Adderclaw's brilliant smell among the others.

As they kept walking, a sudden thought struck Jocelyn. What if ThunderClan, Adderclaw's Clan, didn't let them join? Adderclaw said their might be conflicts...

"Let's stop for a moment, Joce," Shotzy mewed, his chest rising and falling. When his sister nodded, both cats sat down under a wilted tree. The branch of the willow were long and slender. Birds called from the top branches.

"What a pretty tree," murmured Jocelyn as she lifted her tiny nose to the sky. "If I had to have a Clan name, I wonder what if would be. Surely not Jocelynpaw." Shotzy's eyes gleamed with amusement. "I don't know." She turned towards Shotzy. "Yours would be Whitefur. Or Greeneyes. Or Calmeyes."

Shotzy purred and let his eyes close. Jocelyn wasn't satisfied with that and she let out a short hiss. "C'mon, Shotzy, we have to go to ThunderClan!"

"Why would you kittypets want to go to a _Clan_?" A raspy old voice came from behind Shotzy and Jocelyn. Both whipped around and Jocelyn let her long claws slid out from her paws. An old gray tom was standing before her and Shotzy. On one side of the gray tom was a dark brown she-cat with white paws. On the other was a pretty airy pale gray she-cat.

"Who are you?" snapped Jocelyn, her bright blue eyes not betraying her shivering insides.

"I am Stone Where Snakes Suns," snarled the old gray tom. He then pointed to the brown she-cat. "This is Robin Who Nests Quietly." Then he pointed to pale she-cat with his tail. "And that's Willow That Shades Us. No what do you want?" Without waiting for an answer from Jocelyn or Shotzy, he snapped right along. "You must be wondering what we are doing in Clan territory if you can set your mind on such a thing!" Shotzy flattened his ears. "But... we were here to talk with RiverClan, nothing more. You shall not repeat our presence to any cat. Understood?" Jocelyn nodded and Shotzy murmured agreement. "Good. But just to make sure..."

The cats began to close in on Jocelyn and her brother. Eyes alight with the feeling for battle, Jocelyn slid out her claws to full extent and Shotzy did the same. Here is where Adderclaw's fighting moves would get their use. Stone called out and Jocelyn charged.

But Stone was an experianced fighter. His scarred pelt wasn't there from nothing. Jocelyn was thrown back in a matter of seconds. Shotzy put up just as much effort with little progress on Robin but Willow was holding him back. Jocelyn grunted and threw herself on the pretty she-cat. But Willow's pretty pelt meant nothing. She had the same amazing moves as Stone and she flipped Jocelyn off as soon as she hooked a claw onto her.

The battle was terrible. Blinding pain seered through Jocelyn but she kept trying. Her heart pounded, fierce and fast as she tried to help Shotzy's amazing attempts.

"Watch _out_!" snapped a voice from behind Jocelyn. Not more cats! But if the voice wanted her to move, Jocelyn slid over. Blood welled around her tiny white paws and she whimpererd in protest.

There were fierce hisses and yowls above Jocelyn as she tried to stick out another paw to fight. There were hisses and yowls as Stone, Robin, and Willow fled but there were many cats still hissing and spitting above them. Jocelyn lifted her dizzy head to see Shotzy standing with _Adderclaw_ and another group of cats. They were facing a well-groomed, sleek-pelted patrol. Managing weakly, Jocelyn pushed herself to her paws and limped over to her brother.

"Tidestar, those cats meant trouble," Adderclaw was protesting. Another cat at his side with a flaming pelt nodded vigourously.

"I agree, Adderclaw," the orange cat mewed seriously. "As ThunderClan's deputy, I cannot watch cats of another land hurt these two." He flicked his tail to Jocelyn and Shotzy. Shotzy ducked his head slightly but Jocelyn head her head proudly.

"Shootingflame," spat the gray tom- Tidestar, Jocelyn remembered. "My Clan can do what we want. Take the two kittypets and leave our territory immediantly!"

Not needing telling twice, Adderclaw turned and swiped his warm tail across Jocelyn's neck and lead her away while Shootingflame and another cat took Shotzy by beckoning him. Once on another side of the border, the ThunderClan cats settled down and rounded on Jocelyn and Shotzy.

"Shootingflame, Silverlake, this is Jocelyn," began Adderclaw warily. He nudged Jocelyn forward and blindly, Jocelyn stepped out to be exaimed by the two muscular toms. She felt proud and scared all at the same time. Finally, Adderclaw stepped forward to introduce Shotzy. "And this is her brother, Shotzy. They have come to train as apprentices and join ThunderClan."

Jocelyn shivered as their was a pause; Shootingflame narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, another cat pushed through the bushes. Jocelyn met the gaze of a muscular white tom with unsual and distinct amber markings around his ears.

"Amberstar!" Adderclaw gasped, his ears flattening a little.

"Jocelyn and Shotzy are both very welcome," commanded the leader of ThunderClan. Jocelyn's legs felt weak with relief and she nodded contemptly. Adderclaw joined Jocelyn, pressing his warm pelt against hers and Shotzy walked proudly with Silverlake, already in conversation about training with the sleek silver tomcat. Shootingflame kept casting her sour looks and the ginger former-kittypet hung in Adderclaw's pelt.

"I'm glad you could make it," murmured the spotted-tabby as he blinked his friendly eyes at Jocelyn.

"Me too." It felt good to let out a sigh of relief. Jocelyn was very tired and she wanted to start her training early the next day.

"Let's go to camp and we'll get you settled," Adderclaw directed as he lead her at the end of the patrol. "Jocelyn, you are strong and weak." Dismay and pleasure passed across the solemn kittypet's face. "You are strong in spirit, but weaker in battle. It will take you awhile to get used to the hard stratigies us forest cats move with. But you will learn." Sighing, Adderclaw rested his muzzle on Jocelyn's ginger head.

"All will be fine and tomorrow you will start your training and get a warrior name, Joce," Adderclaw added.

"Warrior name? I like my name!" Jocelyn blurted. Adderclaw gave her a long look and then nodded.

"You'll have both but we'll always call you Jocelyn," answered Adderclaw calmy. When he saw doubt across Jocelyn's face, he brushed it away with his tailtip. "Same with Shotzy. He will be Shotzy to us but something else to enemies."

_Enemies_. Jocelyn prepared herself for a forest full of fighting. She was willing to train long and hard with or without Adderclaw. Adderclaw was the reason she was brought here. But was it really just her spirit that coaxed her out into the forest? Some things were going to be uncovered this season as the cool winds of the day kissed each cat, ruffling their fur gently, and then floated away.


End file.
